The Date
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: A date is usually traditional: Mom gets excited about meeting him while dad pulls out his gun and cleans it while said date is there. But there's nothing more dangerous than a protective vampire father, his brothers, and an imprinted intended werewolf...


**Disclaimer:** _Unfortunately my Xmas gift did not come as planned and I still do not own Edward Cullen, Jacob Black or Twilight._

**A/N:**_ Merry Christmas everyone! As a special gift to all of my friends, awesome reviewers and bringers of cheer to me on a daily basis, I wanted to post this little something for everyone. Happy holidays to all!_

* * *

**_The Date_**

* * *

He was so nervous he felt like he was going to wet himself.

Josh Thompson slowly scrambled out of the driver's seat of his father's Audi (Borrowed especially for tonight, the night his dreams were going to come true…), took a deep breath, and made his way to the infamous Cullen house.

He could hardly believe that he was here, outside of the beautiful mansion where the most beautiful girl in school resided. Making his way down the stone walkway his mind went over how exactly he'd gotten Renesmee to agree to go out with him, dwelling on every detail of that rainy afternoon.

_She'd been leaving the building with her usual crowd of friends and admirers when she'd spotted him standing alone by the green Lamborghini she'd come back to school in after Christmas. She'd broken off from the group, promising to call more than half of them when she got home, flipping her perfectly curled brown hair over her shoulder as she made her way over. _

_His palms had been completely slick with sweat while he shook like a leaf. As she got closer he considered just running, taking off to his car on the other side of the parking lot and never speaking to her again. After all, how was an angel like Renesmee Cullen ever going to even consider dating him? She finally got close enough that she unlocked the car doors and smiled up at him in such a friendly way his heart melted a little at the sight. She was so damn beautiful…_

"_Hey Josh, how's it going?" Her sweet voice purred at him, caressing him like a warm blanket in the cold. _

_It took him a minute to gather his thoughts, to remember why he'd come over here in the first place. She waited patiently, opening the back door of the car to throw her backpack and purse in before straightening up and continuing to smile at him. The sound of her shutting the door startled him out of his fear and Josh had stammered out, "Yeah, h-hey Renesmee. Good, doing…I am."_

Wait to go genius…

_He grimaced at how tongue-tied he suddenly was, expecting her to just write him off as a weirdo, get in her amazingly expensive car and drive off. Instead she'd giggled happily, as though he'd made the best joke in the world and replied, "That's great! Is there something you wanted to ask me?"_

_Great, as if he hadn't already been hyperventilating she'd given him even more reason for a heart attack. Looking anywhere but at her he'd managed to blubber, "W-well, you see, well you don't see because I haven't told you yet! Ha-ha! Erm, okay, I was just wondering, you know, they're having that bonfire with all of your friends there, so you won't feel awkward, and I was wondering, erm, uh …_

_Ifyou'dgoouttothebonfirewithmethisweekend?"_

_Then, he'd stood there and waited for the ax to drop. She was silent for a long minute and it felt like eternity before she'd replied, "Oh, the bonfire. Sure, I'd love to go!"_

_At first he'd started to slump away dejectedly, until his mind caught up with what she'd just said. He'd looked up into her amazingly angelic face and smiled so wide he'd thought his jaw was going to split. _

"_Really? I mean, you really want to?" _

_He'd been so hyped up when he realized that he had a date with _the_ Renesmee that for a second he wanted to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't just a cruel joke conjured up by fate._

_She'd laughed again and started getting into the driver's seat, looking him in the eye with more kindness than he deserved. "Of course I want to! It's so sweet of you to ask," she'd said. "You know where I live right?"_

_Knew where she lived? Who didn't?_

"_Yeah, the old mansion on Hitchcock Hill right?"_

_She'd nodded and told him, "Great! So, 7:30 alright with you?"_

_His mouth didn't seem to be working anymore so he just nodded, still smiling eagerly. She smiled and said, "Cool, I can't wait. I'll call you later okay?"_

_His heart thudded in his ribcage at the mere thought of having her on the phone with him, and he nodded as he lifted his hand to wave bye. "Yeah I'll talk to you later…"_

_She shut the door, waved through the windshield, and sped off, leaving poor Josh Thompson drooling in her wake…_

And here he was now, completely freaking out and wondering if she'd said yes just to keep him from feeling bad. He shrugged. Who cared? He was taking out the prettiest girl in Washington, the world even. He didn't care if this was the pity date of the century, so long as he was with her…

Taking another deep breath he murmured, "Alright, here goes…" and rang the doorbell.

* * *

Edward Cullen smiled as the scent of an unfamiliar human boy wafted in from outside. Chuckling under his breath he called up the stairs, "Renesmee…"

There was a great shuffling before Alice's voice rang down, "You can't rush perfection Edward, just be patient!"

Chuckling once more Edward exclaimed, "How much more do you plan on perfecting my daughter Alice?"

Her frustrated growl was cut off by an even more aggravated sound coming in through the back kitchen door.

"You could just leave her the way she is, considering she's _already_ perfect…"

Edward's smile widened a little as his future son-in-law came bounding in through the back door, a murderous look on his normally easygoing features. Jacob had more than made his feelings known about "his Nessie" going on a date with "some pathetic human boy who'd run as soon as he discovered what she was".

Of course, he wasn't the only one that had been surprised at Renesmee's sudden agreement to go out with someone of the opposite species. When she'd sat everyone down for a family meeting and announced that she had a date on Saturday ("With a very nice boy from school…") there had been instant calamity.

_Esme, Alice, Bella and Rosalie had squealed in delight, Bella a little less so, but no less happy for her daughter, ecstatic that Renesmee was getting the chance to be fully human. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett had sat back in stunned disbelief that quickly turned into amusement for Emmett while Edward and Jacob had been more than vocal about their views._

"_A _date_? Like hell I'm gonna let her go out with some dumb ass human who doesn't even really know her!" Jacob had yelled over top of everyone else's reactions and managed to make himself the most heard._

_The women had all looked at him with nothing less than amusement on their faces as Rosalie sneered, "What's wrong Jacob? Scared she'll fall for a human instead of a disgusting mutt like you?"_

_Jacob had naturally opened his mouth to snap back at her when Bella stepped in and said in as calm a voice as she could, "What Rose means to say, Jacob, is that you two have all of eternity to be together. Let Renesmee have her human experiences now while she's experiencing them the first time around."_

_And of course, who could argue with that logic? _

_Jacob Black and Edward Cullen._

_Edward had spoken up, softly explaining, "I agree with Jacob."_

_The entire room had gone silent at the quiet exclamation. Edward and Jacob were as unlikely a duo as Superman and the Volturi, and it was even rarer that Edward disagreed with Bella. _

_Holding up his hands to explain himself Edward explained, "I just think it's a bit of a risk for you to be going out with this…Josh, was it? We can't escape the obvious fact that he is indeed human…"_

_Rosalie's mouth had dropped open comically but it had been Bella who angrily exclaimed, "If that's not the most hypocritical thing I ever heard from you Edward Cullen I'll eat my socks!"_

"_Bella just think about it. What happens if she develops feelings for this boy?"_

_Renesmee groaned and shouted, "Dad, it's just a date! He's not going to propose or anything!"_

_Jacob had puffed up and practically hissed, "I wish he would!"_

_Edward placed a calming hand on the werewolf's shoulder and started again. "You know as well as I do that one date could lead to another one, Renesmee, and there's nowhere that this can lead. Have you thought about his feelings when you have to tell him that you two can only ever be friends?"_

_For the first time she shifted uncomfortably but exclaimed in a frustrated huff, "It's just a crush dad, he'll get over it! Besides, he's just a teenage boy who wants to get to know me better."_

_Jacob growled and muttered, "I know exactly how he wants to 'get to know you'…"_

_Bella slammed her hands down on the table so that the entire thing had shaken and groaned under the pressure. Pointing straight at her husband and best friend she'd murmured, in a dangerously low voice, "Renesmee is going to go on this date. She's going to have a good time, she's going to come home and tell us about it, and we will all be happy that she's happy. Jacob, you will not give her any hassle over this boy. Edward, you will be happy because she is your only daughter and she deserves at least that much. Do I make myself clear to the both of you?"_

_Edward had sighed, knowing that what Bella said, at least in this instance, went. Jacob looked for a moment like he was going to argue, but one look at the fiercely protective mother and he'd Humph__!ed, and shut up. _

_Alice had straightened up from the glare she'd been directing at Edward and exclaimed, "Oh I thought they were going to put up more of a fight than that. This is great, we still have time to go shopping!"_

And with that, the argument had been won; Renesmee solidified her date and every male in the house was freaking out. Edward had even caught Carlisle thinking of a way that they could follow her without her knowing about it, though every idea he'd had would have failed.

"A date…who the hell's idea was this again?" Jacob stood against the far wall, far too irritated to stay still, not that Edward could blame him.

He merely chuckled and replied, "The ex-love of your life, that's who."

Jacob sighed and muttered, "Bella always did get what she wanted…"

Edward nodded once and called out, "Emmett, Jasper! He's here…"

Jacob's eyes lit up as he growled out, "Seriously? Awesome. Bring him in."

The way he said it sounded like he was sending someone in for the guillotine, which, in hindsight, the human boy really was. After all, he had no idea that he was about to step into a house full of vampires and an insanely jealous werewolf. Edward almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

A few seconds later Emmett entered the room, bare-chested and wearing the biggest and most dangerous smile ever. "Okay Edward how's this?" he asked while Jacob laughed from the wall.

Edward gave a mock disapproving look from where he sat on the couch and replied, "Emmett, it looks as though you want to give this Josh boy a heart attack."

Emmett's smile widened and he chuckled, "Excellent. Hey Jake, 10 bucks he pees himself if we stand on the same wall."

Jacob's laughter escalated darkly. "Bet he doesn't even have to see you before he gets nervous as hell and runs out."

The two of them were still laughing when Jasper came downstairs garbed in a tight, black, muscle shirt that left everything and nothing to the imagination. Silver studded leather armbands adorned his wrists and forearms while the dangerous looking black leather boots on his feet looked like they could cut just from looking at them.

Emmett let out a low whistle while Edward exclaimed, "Having a little fun are we Jasper?"

Jasper laughed and replied, "He's lucky I couldn't find any with spurs."

The doorbell rang, causing everyone in the room to both freeze and start moving all at once. Alice's voice hissed from upstairs, "Stall him!" while all the men took their places in the living room. Edward took his place on the couch, Jasper relaxing so that every tough part of him was showing next to him. Emmett stood on the wall behind the couch, about 10 feet away from where Jacob was standing as well. All of them were positioned so that when Josh took a seat in only other available chair that looked comfortable he'd have the best view of every male Cullen in the house.

Carlisle came downstairs, looked in the direction of the living room and laughed. "If this boy comes back for another date with her he's braver than any of us give him credit for," he exclaimed as he continued on his way to the door.

* * *

Josh was giving himself a pep talk when the front door opened to reveal none other than Dr. Carlisle Cullen. For a second Josh's mind went completely blank, unsure what to say to such a local celebrity. All of Seattle knew who he was, if not all of Washington.

Dr. Cullen saved him from having to say anything as he smiled in a way that reminded Josh of Renesmee and put him slightly more at ease. "Hello, you must be Josh Thompson," he said in a warm, friendly voice while holding out his hand for Josh to shake.

Josh took icy cold hand gratefully, fully relaxing now that he realized he wasn't going to be eaten by the family. Surely if Dr. Carlisle was this nice everyone else was just as friendly…

He took the doctor's hand firmly, smiling politely as he replied, "Yeah, I'm Josh. Oh wait you just said that! I mean, nice to meet you."

He groaned low in his throat while Dr. Cullen's smile widened. "Why don't you come on in and wait here. The girls are all still upstairs getting ready," he said, standing back to admit Josh into the house.

As soon as he was in he was gaping at everything. Not only was this place enormous, but it was just as amazing on the inside as Josh had dreamed. Mahogany floors, pristine white walls and glass windows everywhere, it was like something out of a contemporary catalog. He whistled low in appreciation as he followed Dr. Cullen to go and sit down. The doctor looked over his shoulder at the young man and asked, "You like the house then?"

Josh nodded before he realized that he probably couldn't see that and murmured, "It's…awesome…"

Carlisle laughed once before exclaiming, "Alright then, here we are."

Josh tore his eyes away from a magnificent piece of artwork from the wall to where Carlisle was in the living room…and felt his heart stop. There were 4 men in the room already, 3 of them he recognized to be related to Renesmee and one he recognized from when he came and picked up Renesmee from school before she got her own car. All 4 of them looked terrifying.

"Josh, this is Renesmee's father, Edward."

Josh snapped out of it in time to hear Carlisle introduce the one that Josh thought looked to be the leader of the pack. Though he was the only man smiling out of the group, his smile was not like Carlisle's in the least. It was a dangerous one, one that said he was not the father that should be taken lightly; and he was staring at Josh with such amusement in his eyes it was like he could hear his thoughts.

Josh swallowed hard as Edward smiled up at him, gestured to the chair in front of the couch and said calmly, "Josh, we've been looking forward to meeting you. Please, have a seat."

Not seeing any other choice in the matter Josh swallowed once more and sat in the offered chair and waiting for someone to speak. He made the mistake of looking up to the back wall where the two most intimidating ones were standing. The big one with his shirt off looked like a cross between a pro wrestler and a bear with muscles that easily could have been the size of Josh's entire body. When he noticed that Josh was looking he chuckled darkly and cracked his knuckles. He quickly looked away from him, but realized that he much preferred the pro wrestler to the scary beast that was staring at him a few feet away.

This one was quite obviously one of the reservation kids, though he was like no kid he'd ever seen. Towering at what looked like a good 7 feet, if his athletic and muscular build wasn't scary enough; the icy glare he was sending Josh was enough to make him want to run out the door. Honestly he looked as though he would have loved to tear into the puny teenager like a piece of meat if there weren't so many witnesses present.

Edward cleared his throat softly and held back his amusement when Josh nearly jumped out of his skin. The Wrestler didn't bother holding in his bark of a laugh, but the Glarer rolled his eyes and murmured, "Pathetic…"

Josh wasn't too freaked out to feel indignant toward this one particular individual and shot him a look of pure venom before looking back at Renesmee's father.

Edward had to admit that, for the most part, the boy was doing rather well. His heartbeat had sped up to a slightly alarming level when he'd spotted Emmett and then Jacob staring him down. However, the only one that he was truly afraid of was Jacob, and with good reason. Edward had to admit that seeing the wolf through Josh's eyes was substantially more terrifying than even Emmett. He smiled a little as he thought of Emmett's reaction to that later…

"Excuse me, where are my manners," he tried to talk as calmly and quietly as possible so that he didn't scare the poor boy any further.

Josh looked up at him with a mixture of fear, hope and relief, the emotions confusing Edward slightly as they all rolled into one. One look at his thoughts revealed that he was fearful of Renesmee's father, hopeful that he'd at least be as nice as Carlisle, and relieved that at least Edward wasn't glaring at him.

All of these emotions made Edward smile, but he tried to keep it to a minimum. He was here to make sure that this boy knew exactly what he was getting into. He started explaining in the same quiet voice, "I haven't even introduced you to the rest of the family. This is my youngest brother Jasper."

He gestured to Jasper next to him and nearly laughed out loud when the vampire sent a rather large dose of anxiety into the atmosphere over Josh's head. It appeared to work as the teenager gave a violent shiver before abruptly calming down under the next wave of Jasper's emotional assault.

As he calmed Josh managed to whisper, "P-pleased to meet you."

Jasper smiled dangerously and replied, "Oh no, the pleasure is allllll mine Josh..."

Edward didn't wait for the way he'd said that statement to sink in as he continued, "My other brother Emmett."

This time he took a look through Josh's eyes and very nearly let out a snort of laughter when he witnessed Emmett's idea of intimidation. Flashing a grin that made Josh wonder how fast he could get out of the house if he ran, Emmett let out a booming dark chuckle and exclaimed, "Like what you see kid? It's okay, I like it too."

With that he kissed his bulging bicep and murmured something that sounded strangely like, "…took decades for me to perfect this look…"

Josh grimaced but attempted a smile as he giggled nervously and told him shakily, "Y-yeah…pretty cool…"

Emmett chuckled but Edward had already moved on. Shooting a mock warning look at Jacob that Josh completely missed he said, "And this is Jacob Black, a very close family friend."

Jacob seemed to be the one Josh was least looking forward to being introduced to as he reluctantly turned his eyes to the giant on the wall. He was, at least, partially prepared for what was in store from him.

Josh, continuing to try and keep up his brave smile, exclaimed, "N-Nice to m-meet you too…"

Edward could not resist looking through the boy's eyes once more as he prepared for Jacob's little show. He was definitely not disappointed. Jacob let out a full scale growl, baring his teeth at the poor boy like as though he were in his wolf form already. If they thought Josh looked terrified before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. Torn between the look of a suffocating fish out of water and a very pale ghost, it was a wonder that he was still breathing. Edward hid his smile as he softly reprimanded, "Jacob…play nice."

Abruptly cutting off the growls coming from his throat Jacob sent a piercing glare towards the human and sneered, "Psh, wish I could say the same for you _kid_."

Clearing his throat so that the attention was focused back on him again Edward started, "Josh, we just wanted to give you the chance to meet Renesmee's family. She is very…special, to all of us, and we would never let anything happen to her…"

Jasper sat forward, steeped his fingers together as though thinking and continued, "We're not here to scare you Josh. We just want you to understand that we take things _very_ seriously when it comes to Renesmee. If she needs us, if for one second she is the slightest bit uncomfortable-"

"-we'll be there," Emmett picked up, for once looking deadly serious. "If she even _thinks_ for a second that she is in any kind of danger, we've taught her to defend herself-"

"-very well-" Edward threw in.

"-and when she does, she'll come home and tell us _all_ about it…."

"When that happens," Jacob growled and smiled menacingly, "Let's just say that we'll know _exactly_ how to find you."

Edward allowed all of this to sink in before he pasted on a smile and exclaimed, "Understand?"

Before Josh or anyone else could respond a voice tinkled downstairs, "Alright, here she comes!"

And just like that, the entire atmosphere in the living room changed. Emmett pulled a previously invisible shirt from out of his back pocket and put it on faster than a normal human, not that the only human really noticed.

The relief that flooded Josh's body as Renesmee came down the stairs was a swelling feeling, almost like breathing air for the first time. Four other impossibly beautiful women filed down in front of her, but it was the girl dressed in pink in the center of the group that caught his eye. Renesmee looked stunning. Her normally curly brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail so that nothing hid her stunning facial features from view. The form fitting long sleeve shirt she wore might as well have been a bathing suit the way it hugged her curves and would likely tease every male with the skin she was hiding. The designer jeans weren't much better, the sight nearly causing Josh to drool on himself. On her feet were, of course, a pair of pink suede boots that matched the color of her shirt perfectly and even Josh, who had no clue when it came to fashion, knew that she looked expensive. An expensive model that had agreed to go on a date with _him_.

The beautiful women in front of her smiled at Josh in a very motherly and endearing way before going to each of their husbands. He was shocked at the change that seemed to overcome each of them while their wives were in the room and took a mental note of the power the Cullen women had over any male.

The Wrestler, Emmett, smiled joyously at the gorgeous blond before leaning down and kissing her passionately. Edward and Jasper hardly looked more dangerous than Josh when they looked down at their respective wives eyes both loving and somehow reverent. And the scary one, Jacob, had gone from lion to sheep in a matter of seconds. As soon as Renesmee came in the room and the two locked eyes it was like nothing else in the entire world mattered. Before she even noticed Josh standing there, in the midst of all the couples, she headed for the previously scary looking man and was immediately enveloped in a hug.

"You look beautiful you know?" He exclaimed as he hugged her and her laughter rang through the room.

"Thanks Jacob. Will you be here when I get back?" She looked so hopeful Josh wondered how on earth Jacob would be able to say no. If he was half so much affected by her as Josh was he'd say yes in a heartbeat without a second thought.

Chuckling good-naturedly he replied, "If you want me to be here you know I will be."

She laughed and sighed happily. "Thanks Jake. You know, for everything. I really appreciate this."

This time Jacob sighed and said, so low that Josh almost missed it, "You know I'd do anything to make you happy Ness. Be careful tonight alright?"

She smiled up at him and whispered, "I can take care of myself you know."

He leaned down and kissed her lovingly on the forehead as he told her, "Of course you can honey. Now get out of here before your little boy toy decides to try and force you from me."

Renesmee started, as though she'd forgotten the whole reason she was dressed up, and turned to face Josh in the center of the room. The way she smiled at him made him glad that he'd come out here, been tormented by her uncles, her father, and her close family friend, and been ignored for the past couple of minutes for said close friend.

Her smile was positively radiant as she exclaimed, "Josh, you look so handsome! Thanks so much for coming out to get me; it was really sweet of you."

He nodded, not bothering to tell her that it was his pleasure to be here with her, not surrounded by the thousands of fans she had at school. "No problem. You look...amazing."

Her blush had Jacob growling in the corner but Josh was so pleased he wouldn't have cared if the man had attacked him head on at the moment. Instead, he held out his arm for Renesmee to take, cleared his throat and exclaimed, "You about ready?"

Her answering smile was dazzling as she nodded, and took his lead to the front door. The entire family seemed to follow them out, her mother and spiky haired aunt whispering what sounded like tips in her ear as they made their way out to the car. He opened the door for Renesmee as soon as they were out amid farewells and "Have fun's!" . Just as Josh thought he was safe, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Jacob all appeared in the doorway, all of them staring straight into Josh's eyes.

"Remember our little talk Josh!" Edward called out pleasantly.

"If anything happens to her kid I will make sure you won't have another reason to go on a date again!"

That was undoubtedly Jacob.

Josh felt his face drain white, but he nodded his head rigorously, making sure they all saw it. As he opened his door to get in the car he could have sworn he heard Emmett's chuckle as he exclaimed, "I knew I loved that girl! She needs to go on dates more often…"

* * *

**A/N: You know what would make my Christmas? Reviews! Call me spoiled but I just love when you guys give me feedback. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
